Strawberry
by Moko-Hime
Summary: Un Sasuke obsédé par les fraises, Naruto qui reçoit du shampoing, plus un Kyubi pervers qui s'en mêle, à votre avis ça donne quoi ? Crack!fic, SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: **Si Naruto et Sasuke étaient à moi, ça ferait longtemps qu'ils seraient ensemble ! Donc, nope, pas à moi... **  
**

**Genre: **Shonen-ai, c'est a dire une relation entre deux hommes, donc tout ceux que ça dérange, ouste !

**Couple: **Avec une inconditionnelle du SasuNaru comme moi, y a pas vraiment le choix ! (Et en plus ça rime !) **  
**

**Note : **Cet OS est parti d'un délire sur les fraises quand j'étais aux USA, et pis ça a donné ça ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **  
**

* * *

Sasuke referma la porte de sa maison, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il alluma les lumières et se dirigea immédiatement vers une salle sont la porte était cadenassée par six verrous au moins, auxquels il avait rajouté un jutsu de protection par prudence.  
Le brun ouvrit tout ça et déposa sa dernière acquisition parmi les objets qui se trouvaient là.  
Il reste un moment à observer, rêveur, les parfums à la fraise, les posters de fraise en gros plan, les draps et les taies d'oreiller, installés sur le lit présent dans la pièce, aux motifs fraisiers ; les différents produits aux senteurs de fraise et même les fraisiers en pot qu'il avait planté là.  
Puis il repartit, prenant bien soin de verrouiller la pièce, alla prendre son dîner (des fraises en dessert, bien sûr) et se coucher, rêvant de fraises.

En effet, le jeune Uchiwa avait une passion. Une passion qui virait même à l'obsession. Il faisait une collection. Mais attention, pas n'importe quelle collection, non. Une collection d'objets se rapportant aux fraises. Des objets en tout genre, comme des stylos avec des motifs de fraises, des livres sur les fraises, n'importe quoi qui avait un dessin de fraise dessus.  
Mais il avait tout de même une préférence pour tous les objets parfumés. Il adorait l'odeur de la fraise et avait une grande gamme de parfums, gels douches, shampoings, etc…  
Il est bien évident de dire qu'il avait également énormément de bonbons, sucettes, qu'il faisait venir d'autres pays, pour compléter sa collection. Bref, tout ce qui avait rapport à ces petits fruits rouges.  
Et régulièrement, il s'enfermait dans la pièce et s'affalait sur le pour, en forme de fraise, pour respirer cette odeur qu'il affectionnait.  
En fait, c'était un peu comme une drogue. Vous savez, les drogues qu'on prend pour compenser quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas avoir… Mais je ne sais rien !

Et bien sûr, personne ne devait être au courant ; il en allait de son honneur !

XXXXXXX

De son côté, un petit blondinet venait également de rentrer à son appartement, encombré de quelques sacs de courses, qui heureusement, n'avaient rien à voir avec les fraises (enfin presque), mais plutôt de ramens.  
De l'un d'eux, il sortit une sucette à la fraise ― le jeune ninja n'avait _aucune_ idée du danger auquel il s'exposait là ― qu'il fourra dans sa bouche.  
Il rangea tranquillement ses achats et s'apprêta à s'installer sur son canapé pour regarder la télé, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Naruto alla ouvrir en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Il se retrouve face à un Ninja-facteur qui lui annonça qu'il avait un colis. Le kitsune ouvrit de grands yeux. Qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé quelque chose ? Il ne recevait jamais rien.

« L'expéditeur est un certain Sabaku no Gaara du village caché de Suna », précisa le facteur.

Naruto fit les gros yeux, surpris. Gaara ? Pourquoi lui envoyait-il un colis ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.  
— J'en sais rien moi, lâcha le ninja, agacé. Je livre, un point c'est tout.  
— Ah… fit très intelligemment le blond.  
— J'aurai besoin d'une signature, s'il vous plaît.

— Heu… Oui. »

Le blond signa et prit le paquet, puis referma la porte.  
Impatient, il ouvrit la boîte en carton et resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, une expression ahurie peinte sur le visage. Il se demanda si Gaara n'était pas devenu fou. Puis il explosa de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux, et devait se tenir les côtes.  
Dans le paquet se trouvait un tube de shampoing. Mais pas n'importe quel shampoing. Celui-là était parfumé à la _fraise_.

Après s'être un peu calmé, il s'empara de la lettre qui accompagnait le cadeau, la déplia et la lut.

« Bonjour Naruto,

Je suis curieuse de savoir quelle tête tu fais

en ce moment.  
Et non, ce n'est malheureusement pas Gaara,

mais Temari. J'ai juste donné le nom de mon

frère pour expéditeur, histoire de me marrer

un bon coup. (Avoue que ça aurait été drôle)

Je suis d'ailleurs morte de rire rien qu'à

l'idée de voir ta tête !  
Sérieusement, tu dois te demander

pourquoi je t'ai envoyé ça. En fait, en

rentrant chez moi après que je l'ai acheté,

je me suis aperçue que Gaara en avait déjà

pris (et ça c'est vrai, il adore ce shampoing).

Alors je me suis posée la question de

savoir ce que j'allais en faire et j'ai eu l'idée

de te l'envoyer. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait

te servir. Voilà.

Bises.  
Tem.

P.S : On se voit demain de toute façon, pour

l'anniv' de Hinata.  
T'as intérêt à t'en servir ! »

Naruto termina sa lecture, hilare. Comme l'avait dit Temari, le lendemain était effectivement le jour de l'anniversaire d'Hinata et ils avaient tous été invités par cette dernière à la fête de ses 17 ans dans une demeure secondaire des Hyuuga.  
Il pourrait ainsi tester le shampoing que lui avait envoyé la jeune fille. Depuis le sauvetage de Gaara, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié et Temari le considérait comme un petit frère.  
Cette dernière lui envoyait d'ailleurs régulièrement des lettres et le jeune homme s'insulta mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à elle.  
En tout cas, il avait hâte d'essayer son nouveau cadeau !

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces imbécileries ?** grogna un certain démon-renard qui avait suivit les pensées de son réceptacle.  
— Oh toi, tais-toi baka kitsune ! Pas besoin de tes commentaires ! »

Le dudit Kitsune retourna se coucher, rabattant ses neufs queues sur sa tête, en pestant contre les blonds abrutis et surtout celui-là ! Mais quelle idée avait eu le Yondaime ― lui, c'était le _roi_ des imbéciles ― pour l'enfermer dans un idiot pareil ? Il devait avoir bu ce jour-là…  
Enfin, pour le moment, Kyubi pensait que l'histoire était plutôt interressante. Naruto recevait un shampoing fraise et comme pas hasard le jeune Uchiwa était obsédé par ces fruits. Quelle heureuse coïncidence… Il avait en effet remarqué la passion du brun et malgré les efforts que celui-ci faisait pour le dissimuler, le renard ayant un odorat plus développé, avait reconnu l'odeur caractéristique de ces fruits rouges sur Sasuke.  
Kyubi ricana en pensant à la suite et se rendormit tranquillement.

Naruto rangea le shampoing, prépara son dîner, des ramens instantanées évidemment, et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le blondinet se leva tôt, s'habilla, déjeuna et partit s'entraîner. La fête ayant lieu en début de soirée et comme leurs senseis avaient annulé les missions, Naruto avait tout son temps.  
Il passa toute la matinée à s'entraîner, lorsque son ventre lui rappela bruyamment que c'était l'heure de déjeuner. Il s'arrêta à Ichiraku et commanda un bol de ramens.  
Après son neuvième, il fut repu et il était 13h30 quand il décida de partir à la recherche du cadeau d'Hinata.  
Le jeune se baladait da magasin en magasins, lorsqu'il passa devant une boutique de vêtements qui lui rappela quelque chose.

Il y avait environ une semaine, il était passé devant ce même magasin et il avait vu la jeune brune essayer une jolie robe bleue avec des motifs floraux argentés, qui lui allait à merveille. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, Hinata ne l'avait pas prise et s'était contentée de la regarder avec envie.

Sa décision était prise, il rentra dans la boutique et chercha la robe qu'il trouva presque tout de suite.  
Mais Naruto devait maintenant aie face à un nouveau problème : quelle taille prendre ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien.

« **Prends une grande taille comme ça tu seras sûr qu'elle rentrera dedans**, ricana Kyubi.  
— Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup ! ironisa son réceptacle.  
— **Prends un 36**, dit le renard soudain sérieux.  
— Pourquoi ça ?  
— **Prends un 36 je te dis !**  
— D'accord, mais comment sais-tu la taille qu'il faut ?  
— **Je le sais c'est tout !** »

Malgré son scepticisme, Naruto fit ce que lui demandait le kitsune à neufs queues et rentra chez lui. Il lui restait deux heures pour se préparer, la fête étant à 19h30.  
Il emballa vite fait, bien fait, la robe et prit sa douche utilisant le shampoing envoyé par Temari. Celui-ci sentait drôlement bon d'ailleurs. Il se sécha les cheveux, tout doux et qui sentaient maintenant la fraise.  
Puis il s'habilla. Ayant décidé de faire un effort vestimentaire pour son amie, il sortit de son placard un jean noir, et une chemise-débardeur bleue lagon qui rappelait ses yeux et qui laissait visible le tatouage qu'il avait sur le bras.  
Et pour cette fois, il laissa tomber son bandeau de ninja, laissant tomber ses cheveux sur le front, qui lui donnait un air craquant.  
Le blond prit le paquet cadeau, mit ses sandales et sortit. Il avait juste le temps d'accueillir les ninjas de Suna et d'arriver à l'heure.

Sur son chemin, plusieurs filles se retournèrent et lui firent les yeux doux. Plusieurs lui adressèrent la parole. Cela le gênait affreusement et il se dirigea en vitesse vers l'entrée du village où il fut rejoint par Shikamaru, ce dernier étant le petit ami de Temari.  
Le feignant poussa un grognement affirmatif en avisant la tenue de Naruto.

« Salut Shika ! S'exclama Naruto.  
— Salut… Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, ajouta le Nara.  
— Pour que des folles furieuses me poursuivent ? Pas question ! »

Shikamaru leva un sourcil étonné. Puis avec un sourire narquois, il poussa Naruto du coude :

« Tu t'es fait aborder par des filles ?  
— Bah… Un peu… fit timidement le blond, assez gêné. En tout cas, je comprends ce que doit ressentir Sasuke, ça doit pas être facile ! »

Le retour du haussement de sourcil étonné. Petit sourire mutin de la part du génie :

« Ah vraiment ? Donc tu penses que Sasuke est beau ?

— Aaaah ! Mais non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire », s'exclama Naruto, se justifiant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« _Je suis cooooooon !_

— **Affirmatif chef** », s'exclaffa le Kyubi, hilare.

Il gesticula devant Shikamaru.

« Se faire courser par des filles ! Je voulais dire que ça ne devait pas être facile de se faire courser par des filles ! Je voulais pas du tout dire que Sasuke était attir… Non rien ! J'ai rien dit ! Arg… ! »

Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de laisser entendre que je trouvais Sasuke mignon. Non pas que ce soit faux mais… Aaah ! Mais à quoi je pense moi ? »  
_  
Le démon-renard qui l'écoutait, éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« **Mouahahaha !**

— Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?  
— **Je ris de tes pensées imbéciles ! Avoue que tu le trouves mignon et que tu craques pour lui et on sera plus avancés !**

— Mais je ne craque pas pour lui ! Où t'as vu ça ?

— **C'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !**

— Hein ?

— **Non, rien. Laisse tomber. Blague française stupide.**

— Ah… »

Shika le regardait se débattre mentalement en se retenant pour ne pas rire. Il avait compris depuis assez longtemps et la réaction de Naruto le lui confirmait

« **Oui donc**, reprit le démon, **je suis dans ta tête, enfin dans ton ventre, mais je sais ce que tu penses et je connais tes pensées les plus secrètes et intimes. Par exemple, je sais que, et je cite, tu rêves de "goûter à ses lèvres si tentantes, d'effleurer sa peau si blanche, de caresser ses cheveux bruns qui ont l'air si soyeux"… Je sais aussi que tu adorerais "qu'il passe ses fines mains sur ton corps". Et je ne parle même pas des soirées où tu rêves des nuits torrides que vous pourriez passer ensemble dans lesquelles… **»

Au fur et à mesure des exemples donnés par le renard qui s'amusait énormément, Naruto rougissait et atteignait à présent la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Il battait même Hinata dans ses grands jours ; celle-ci s'étant pourtant améliorée !

« STOOOOOOP ! Ca suffiiiiiiiiit ! s'écria le blond à voix haute pour stopper le démon, déjà bien lancé dans ses explications.

— **Dommage**, fit Kyubi, déçu. **J'arrivais juste au moment le plus croustillant… **»

Shikamaru, surpris par cet éclat de voix si soudain, allait dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu :

« Eh ben, c'est bruyant par ici ! », lança une voix bien connue des deux larrons.

Naruto se retourna pour découvrir une jeune femme blonde avec 4 couettes. Elle était suivie de deux hommes. Un roux et un brun avec des peintures sur la figure. Le visage du blond s'éclaira d'un sourire lorsqu'il la reconnu.

« Temari ! »

La blonde lui sourit en retour et se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Na-chan ! Tu m'as manqué !

— Tem, tu m'étouffes !  
— Oups ! »

La jeune fille le lâcha, puis renifla ses cheveux avec un sourire en coin.

« Je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil.  
— Vi ! »

Naruto salua Gaara et Kankuro qui le complimentèrent sur sa tenue puis ils observèrent les frères du sable saluer Shikamaru un instant et Temari déclara à l'oreille du blond :

« Tu sais, j'étais sérieuse quand je disais que Gaara adore le shampoing que je t'ai envoyé. Mais il ne s'en est pas servi aujourd'hui, encore heureux ! Quand il le met, il chante sous la douche… C'est affreux ! »

Naruto resta bouche bée et s'imagina Gaara chanter en se shampouinant. Il éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par Temari. Les trois hommes regardèrent les deux blonds hilares. Le Nara grogna :

« Si on vous dérange il faut le dire…

— Mais ma parole il est jaloux ! », Temari rigola de plus belle mais se calma devant la tête qu'affichait son amoureux.

Puis elle fila se serrer contre lui.

« T'inquiètes pas ! C'est toi que je préfère ! »

Ils restèrent un moment à se câliner puis Naruto prit la parole :

« Je voudrais pas vous interrompre mais on va être en retard. »

Les autres acquiescèrent puis se mirent en route. Lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la demeure secondaire, il était pile 19h30, ce fut Hinata qui leur ouvrit. Celle-ci resta interloquée, rouge comme une tomate en rougissant dès qu'elle aperçut Naruto. Et le blondinet qui passait sa main devant son visage n'allait pas arranger son affaire. Finalement elle tomba dans les vappes quand il s'approcha en criant son prénom, et fut rattrapée par Neji qui soupirait. Il fit entré le petit groupe en leur disant que tout le monde était arrivé.  
Ce petit monde qui se figea dès qu'il vit Naruto. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs cramoisi devant leurs visages ébahis.

« Kyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Ça, c'était Tenten qui gagatisait.

« Ouaaaaah ! Naruto, chavais pas que tu pouvais bien t'habiller ! (Kiba et son charme naturel.)

— … (Shino et sa discrétion légendaire.)

— Narutooooo ! Comment oses-tu te pointer ici comme ça ? » (Sakura en colère et plutôt rouge.)

Enfin bref, comme vous pouvez le voir, il y eu des réactions très différentes.

Et l'Uchiwa quant à lui, il avait repéré le blond dès son arrivée et avait été très surpris, il en était même resté bouche bée. Enfin, intérieurement, parce qu'extérieurement, il était comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire le plus doué des Icemen. Le brun déglutit en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Le tatouage sur le bras droit de Naruto avait fait des ravages. Il s'agissait en fait, d'un renard aux yeux de braises et au pelage flamboyant, et le plus étrange, c'est qu'il avait neufs queues qui battaient fièrement l'air. Les chunnins s'extasiaient devant.

Gaara s'approcha et prit le blond à part :

« Il est censé représenter Kyubi ?

— Tu sais, tu peux le dire devant tout le monde ! Ils sont au courant ! »

Gaara fut surpris mais lui sourit gentiment. Naruto était vraiment extraordinaire. Il ne s'étonnait pas que ses amis ne l'aient pas trahi en apprenant ce secret. Il s'estimait chanceux de l'avoir rencontré.  
Ils rejoignirent les autres et la fête commença. Ils offrirent les cadeaux à Hinata.  
La jeune femme était très rouge et se fondait en remerciements. Quand vint le tour de Naruto, elle fut tellement émue qu'elle en oublia sa timidité et le prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Sasuke en recracha ce qu'il venait de boire.

« Ca va Sasuke ? lui demanda Neji avec un sourire goguenard.

— Hn… »

Le brun toussait, il avait avalé de travers. Naruto s'approcha de lui :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— Oui, oui, ça va… »

Le brun n'en revenait pas. De puis quand ce baka s'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir plus ; une odeur très familière venait de lui chatouiller les narines. Il resta interloqué. Non… Pas possible. Il avait du rêver. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.  
Le blond tourna la tête, Sakura venait de l'appeler. Il fit un sourire à Sasuke et passa devant lui en courant pour rejoindre la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Le brun frémit en sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Maintenant il était sûr. Pas d'erreurs possibles ! Naruto sentait la fraise ! En le regardant courir il eut soudain la vision d'une énorme fraise avec des bras et des jambes et une tête de Naruto qui n'attendait plus que lui, pour la manger voyons, absolument pas pour autre chose. Sasuke fut pris de vertiges, il s'appuya au mur. Il délirait. Oui, il fallait qu'il rentre se plonger dans sa pièce favorite.  
Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas, la fête commençait…

Il était déjà 2h du matin. Le temps passait vite. Mais pas assez pour certains…

L'Uchiwa par exemple, qui avait décidé de prendre son mal en patience. Il essayait de se rapprocher de Naruto pour sentir son odeur (qui le faisait baver, en passant), bien sûr sans que celui-ci s'en doute. Malgré ses efforts, certaines personnes avaient remarqué son petit manège. Comme Shikamaru, Neji qui le regardait faire en souriant, Shino qui s'en foutait, et Sakura qui commençait à avoir de gros doutes.  
Le blond était d'ailleurs complètement saoul et chantait à tue-tête (ils avaient fait un karaoké alors ça le turlupinait !) dans la pièce rejoint en cœur par Ino, pas moins saoule, Neji essayait d'empêcher Lee de boire, sinon ils couraient à la catastrophe, Tenten faisait mumuse avec ses kunais, terrorisant Hinata, Chouji dévalisait le buffet, Kiba se bidonnait dans son coin, on ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, Shino à ses côtés aussi raide qu'un piquet et aussi muet qu'une tombe. Temari regardait son « petit frère » chanter puis se jeta sur lui pour le serrer à l'étouffer. Shikamaru discutait avec Kankuro, nous ne diront pas de quoi. Soudain Ino eut la merveilleuse idée d'embrasser Sasuke au même moment que Sakura. Sauvé par ses réflexes, le brun les esquiva au dernier instant ce qui eut pour effet que les deux filles se trouvaient maintenant bouche contre bouche dans un baiser baveux. Il y eut un moment de silence dans la pièce. Tout le monde les regardait, puis éclata de rire. Les deux rivales se dépêchèrent de se séparer en crachant par terre avec des grimaces de dégoût. (1)

Et Gaara… Bah, c'était Gaara. Adossé à un mur, il regardait la scène sans sourciller. Ensuite Lee, que Neji n'avait réussi à empêcher de boire, se rua sur le roux et lui roula le patin du siècle. Gaara resta abasourdi, puis finalement se laissa faire. Les autres les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds puis ne firent plus attention à eux.  
Sasuke se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant, la tête dans ses mains. Dans quel monde de fous était-il tombé ? Avisant d'un œil Naruto se diriger vers la table des boissons, il se leva avec un sourire et alla vers lui.

Le blond s'apprêtait à se resservir un verre de ponche lorsqu'il sentit la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos, et recula pour se retrouver contre le torse de Sasuke, qui devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas frémir. Le brun respira au passage son odeur, lui attrapa la main encore levée et murmura à son oreille :

« Tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui… »

Le blond sentit ses joues s'enflammer en même temps que tout son corps et il frissonna.

A l'intérieur de lui, le démon-renard ricanait, satisfait.

« _Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? »_

— **Mais, rien. Ne sois pas si susceptible mon grand. Je ris de voir que tu t'entends merveilleusement bien avec ton Uchiwa.**

— _Mais, ce n'est pas mon Uchiwa ! »_

— **Ah bon ? Je crois que ton corps n'est pas de cet avis. Huhu…**

— _Kyubiiii !_ »

« Naruto ? »

Entendre le brun l'appeler reconnecta Naruto à la réalité.

« C'est rien Sasuke ! fit le blond, gêné.

— Si tu le dis… En tout cas, il est tard, tu es bourré, je te ramène chez toi !

— Méééé ! Je veux pas rentrer ! »

Le kitsune lui fit ses yeux de chiens battus, mais Sasuke ne céda pas. Il empoigna le blond, le mit sur ses épaules, dit au revoir à tout le monde et s'en alla.

Naruto se débattit un instant mais s'endormit rapidement. Sasuke, lui commençait à regretter son geste. Avoir le blond contre lui le rendait fou. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde le contrôle. Maudites hormones…

Il était 3h lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Naruto, et Sasuke soupira, soulagé. Maintenant il allait coucher cet idiot diablement sexy et irait dormir chez lui pour oublier cette soirée cauchemardesque. Heureusement que le blond ne fermait jamais la porte de son appartement. Il le déposa délicatement sur son lit et s'apprêta à repartir lorsque…

« Sasuke… »

Le brun se figea en serrant les mâchoires. _Non, Naruto, ne m'appelle pas de cette façon…_ Le prénom murmuré dans un souffle, semblait être une prière impossible à ne pas respecter…  
Sasuke sentit une main le retenir par un pan de sa chemise et se retourna pour voir Naruto, endormi. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et lâcha le vêtement du brun. Ce dernier restait immobile, évitant de regarder son visage, et repartit chez lui.

Au fin fond de l'obscurité de sa cage, Kyubi soupira.

« **Les humains sont si stupides…** »

Le lendemain matin, un petit blond se réveilla avec un mal de crâne incroyable. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Ah, oui, la fête de Hinata… Sasuke… Chaleur… Tristesse, obscurité, désespoir… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées mais ce geste le fit souffrir horriblement.

« Foutue gueule de bois…

— **T'avais qu'à pas boire comme un trou…** ricana le démon.

— Kyubi, s'il te plaît, gémit le blond. J'ai mal à la tête alors ne parles pas. »

Naruto se leva en grimaçant et avala vite fait un remède contre la gueule de bois, faisant une grimace de dégoût contre le liquide amer. Puis il patienta quelques instants, attendant que le médicament fasse effet.

Pour quiconque connaissant le blond, le voir aussi immobile et silencieux relevait du miracle. Mais il était seul, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder tranquillement, dans la pénombre de son appartement.

XXXXXXX

A l'autre bout du village, Sasuke lui, pensait à tout autre chose. A quoi pensait-il vous me demanderez ? Eh bien, à une odeur. Une odeur dont il ne pouvait pas se passer. Il avait bien sentit ce qu'il avait senti la nuit dernière. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper ! Il s'agissait bien d'un shampoing à la fraise ! Depuis quand Naruto avait-il un tel objet ? Sûrement pas depuis longtemps. Il l'aurait senti. Et le plus étonnant, c'était que lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, ne possédait pas cet exemplaire. Et il sentait _divinement_ bon. Comme son propriétaire mais c'est une autre histoire. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait ce shampoing ! Quitte à aller le voler chez Naruto ! Après tout, qui se soucie d'un shampoing ?

Aujourd'hui, pas de missions, leurs Senseis avaient prévu le coup et les avaient dispensés de mission. C'était le moment ou jamais.

XXXXXXX

Naruto fermait la porte de son appartement, et sortit se promener.

Bien, sûr, il avait oublié de fermer à clé…

XXXXXXX

Une ombre se rapprochait de la demeure du blond, aussi discrète qu'un courant d'air. L'ombre se faufila dans la maison et se rendit directement dans la salle de bain. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur (de la maison, pas de la salle de bain… huhu). Elle allait se saisir de l'objet de sa quête lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Elle sursauta et recula précipitamment, se déchirant la manche sur un quelconque objet pointu, puis sauta par la fenêtre.

XXXXXXX

En ninja averti, Naruto sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'élança vers sa salle de bain, mais personne n'était là. Juste quelque chose qui attira son attention. Le kitsune, s'avança et s'accroupit pour ramasser l'objet. Il s'agissait d'un bout de manche que le ou la « voleur/voleuse » avait perdu. Il y avait un éventail, cousu dans la doublure du vêtement…

« Sasuke ? »

Le blond était totalement ébahi et ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le brun s'était introduit dans sa maison ?

Naruto décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à l'Uchiwa.

XXXXXXX

Uchiwa qui fulminait dans sa pièce de rangement pour sa « collection ». Il s'affala sur le pouf en forme de fraise en grognant. Naruto était arrivé au mauvais moment. Mais il lui fallait absolument ce shampoing. Il se leva en soupirant et alla s'allonger sur le lit.

Le brun avait enlevé ses vêtements, remarquant qu'il lui manquait un bout de manche mais sans savoir où il avait pu la perdre, pour rester simplement en caleçon. Caleçon avec des petites fraises…

Il resta ainsi à pester contre lui-même lorsqu'un bruit le tira de ses pensées.

« Hum, hum… »

Sasuke se releva brusquement, paniqué. Il n'avait pas pu oublier de fermer la porte ! Il n'avait pas pu ! Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver avec Naruto. _Kami-sama…Pas lui… _

« Comme c'était ouvert et que tu ne répondais pas, je me suis permis d'entrer. »

Le blond, pénétra dans l'antre de la fraise et sourit.

« Dis donc, j'en apprends de belles, dit-il en fixant ostensiblement le caleçon du brun qui rougit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna-t-il, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

— Je suis juste venu vérifier pourquoi tu étais venu chez moi, répondit le blond en montrant quelque chose. Mais maintenant, je comprends, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Mais j'étais loin de me douter de ça », finit-il en ricanant.

Sasuke rougit encore plus en reconnaissant le bout de manche qu'il manquait à son t-shirt. Il devait paraître vraiment idiot.

Mais le blond se contenta d'élargir son sourire en s'avançant vers lui. Blond qui tâchait d'ailleurs de ne pas rougir devant le torse de l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Sasuke soupira en passant la main sur son visage. Puisqu'on en était là, autant tout déballer. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres et il se leva, plaquant violemment Naruto contre le mur.

« Ohohoho ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? paniqua le blond, en rougissant.

— Tu as raison, je voulais ton shampoing, mais j'ai là encore mieux… », susurra le brun à l'oreille du blond.

Naruto tentait vainement de résister à l'emprise de l'Uchiwa mais ses défenses faiblirent quand il entendit les paroles de Sasuke. Son cœur lâcha lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Sasuke sur sa peau, ce qui lui arracha un soupir.

Kyubi ricanait, satisfait. Il allait peut être pouvoir être tranquille maintenant.

Sasuke se rapprocha encore plus de Naruto et lui souffla :

« Je t'aime… »

Ces trois mots firent frissonner le blond et le remplirent d'une joie indescriptible. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis et se serra contre lui :

« Moi aussi. »

Sasuke crut que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait fort. Il se pencha et embrassa délicatement Naruto sur la bouche, mettant tout son amour dans ce chaste baiser qui ne le resta pas très longtemps, le blond l'ayant approfondit.

Et c'est avec un sourire que Naruto se laissa faire lorsque Sasuke l'allongea sur le lit, une dernière pensée à l'esprit.

Oui, Temari avait raison, ce shampoing lui avait vraiment bien servi…

* * *

(1) Oui, je me suis sentie obligée de mettre ce passage, ha ha.

**A/N:** C'est mon premier écrit sur Naruto ! J'en suis pas vraiment fière, mais je le laisse là pour l'instant.  
Merci d'avoir lu, et laissez un petit commentaire!


End file.
